Copiers and printers are today called upon to interleave various jobs. Such jobs may require printing upon different sized sheets which are stacked in an output bin upon completion of the job. Many printers employ different output receptacles for different sized sheets to assure a neatly arranged stack upon the completion of a job. Other printers employ a single output receptacle for a print/copy job. Such single sized receptacle must be large enough to handle the largest size sheet employed during the print/copying process. It is desirable that like sized sheets be stacked in the output receptacle in registration so as to enable a neat stack to be removed from the receptacle, leaving larger/smaller sheet stacks in place.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a registration mechanism which assures that sheets in a stack are registered against two intersecting registration surfaces.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved sheet registration system which assures that different sized sheets are appropriately registered against intersecting registration surfaces.
It is yet another object to this invention to provide a sheet registration system which enables different sized stacks of sheets to be piled, one upon the other, with all sheets and all stacks being properly registered against intersecting registration surfaces.